Me gusta cuando callas
by Gato Jazz
Summary: Adora el silencio. Sólo admite la interrupción del sonido de su respiración. Tal vez el pasar de las hojas de un libro o el rasguido de la pluma en un pergamino. Pero el silencio sobre todo. El mundo mágico desde la perspectiva de Remus John Lupin y cómo personas que alguna vez formaron parte de su vida, vuelven a ella de maneras completamente diferentes a cómo entraron alguna vez.


**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

Emoción.

Disclaimer: todo lo harrypotense le pertenece a Joanne Rowling. El uso del presente, un desafío personal.

* * *

**Me gusta cuando callas**

_Peter Pettigrew. _Dos palabras que rompieron su aparente estado de calma.

No se esperaba encontrarse con algo así cuando se dispuso a mirar el Mapa del Merodeador, en busca de Harry, Ron y Hermione, con la sospecha de que irían a ver a Hagrid antes de la ejecución de su hipogrifo.

Cuando le confiscó el Mapa a Harry sintió curiosidad. Cuando se convenció a sí mismo de que lo que veía no podía ser un error, deseó estar muerto él.

Escucha la música de Rosco Gordon como si fuera la única fuente de algo elemental, como el oxígeno, dentro de aquella habitación. Se aferra a su voz como si se estuviera aferrando a algo que le pertenecía y temiera que le arrebataran, de nuevo. Sentado en el despacho de su oficina, con el Mapa del Merodeador frente a él, sólo puede pensar en una cosa. No sabe qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar. Lo que ve no puede ser mentira, pero tampoco verdad. No puede ser verdad.

Tira el Mapa de la mesa con una agresividad que creía oculta muy en el fondo de sí mismo. Saborea en su boca la amargura de la incertidumbre. Sólo hay una cosa que puede, que _debe_ hacer. Ir allí y ver de una vez por todas qué le está a punto de deparar el destino. No es la primera vez que ve allí sus nombres, pero es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que los ve juntos.

Se va de su despacho dejando la música sonar en soledad, sin levantar del piso el Mapa y con la ansiedad latiéndole debajo del pecho. Si ellos están allí, si Sirius hará lo que imagina que quiere hacer, el debe estar allí también.

* * *

—Date prisa, Remus.

1978. Mañana de julio, el expreso de Hogwarts está a punto de salir rumbo a la estación de King's Cross. Otro año escolar que se va como si fuera agua entre los dedos. Sus ocupantes experimentan situaciones de todos los tipos. Algunos se disponen a dormir, usando sus túnicas del colegio como almohadas, sin importarles lo que sucede alrededor. Otros conversan entre sí y otros permanecen en silencio comiéndose las uñas, expectantes y ansiosos por lo que vendrá. Algunos ya miran por la ventana, realizando planes y armando una rigurosa agenda en su cabeza. Todos compenetrados en sus individuales tareas.

Una minoría sólo quiere volver el tiempo atrás.

—Si pudiera, volvería a primer año y repetiría los últimos siete años una y otra vez —afirma Sirius sentándose junto a la ventana.

—Eso significaría que de un momento a otro crearías tu propio universo paralelo y eso no puede ser bueno —bromea Remus ocupando misma posición en el segundo asiento. James se queja en voz baja por tener que sentarse en el lado del pasillo por tercer año consecutivo y Lily calma sus reproches con una sonrisa pequeña y la mano en el hombro.

—¿Qué se supone que es un universo _paralelos_? —inquiere Sirius, llevando una de sus piernas hacia su cuerpo y apoyando el pie en el asiento, ensuciándolo, dejando la marca de su paso.

—Paralelo, Sirius, paralelo —aclara James sin dejar de mirar a Lily. Se sientan a un lado de Remus. Peter toma el puesto libre junto a Sirius.

El silencio se apodera del compartimiento mientras acomodan sus cosas y se quitan las túnicas del colegio, quedándose en sólo simple ropa muggle. Sirius vuelve a preguntar y todos agachan la cabeza, excepto Remus, que le responde con la vista fija en sus ojos mientras saca un libro del bolso de Lily.

—Tu realidad como alumno de Hogwarts eterno conviviría con tu realidad como alumno egresado del colegio.

Peter suelta una risita. Lily asiente.

—¿Dos Sirius? ¿Crees que el mundo estaría preparado para algo así? —pregunta arqueando una ceja y sacando otro libro de su bolso.

—Bueno, el mundo no está preparado ni para uno como yo —dice Sirius orgulloso. —¿Van a leer durante todo el camino de nuevo?

Ninguno responde.

—No me digan que están leyendo lo mismo.

Remus y Lily levantan la vista de _Las mil y una noches _al mismo tiempo.

—Ustedes dos me repugnan —dice fingiendo asco. Luego sonríe con picardía sutil y mira por la ventana con melancolía. James intenta llamar la atención de Lily, pero la tarea se vuelve imposible cuando ella ya está metida en aquel vaivén de relatos que nacen uno de otro hasta el final del libro, que probablemente coincidirá con el final del viaje.

El tren se detiene varias veces durante el trayecto para ser inspeccionado. El clima en el mundo mágico está muy pesado últimamente. Todos desconfían de todos, desconocidos que coinciden azarosamente en la calle más de una vez se miran entre sí con repentino rencor, como si se hubieran ofendido de alguna forma que, en realidad, ninguno de los dos conoce. Ya nadie se mira a los ojos, se evita el contacto físico si no es estrictamente obligatorio y todos van de un lado a otro acompañados por al menos una persona conocida, que sea más o menos digna de su confianza (si es que se encuentra).

Los únicos ajenos a todo ese ajetreo habían sido ellos, los alumnos, quienes pasaron los últimos meses resguardados del pánico general dentro de los muros de seguridad impuesta con habilidad por Albus Dumbledore.

Pero ahora estaban de alguna forma a su suerte. Había entre ellos algunos informados, por categorizar con alguna palabra, que se creían lo suficientemente maduros como para recibir en la mesa durante el desayuno el último número de _El profeta._ Ellos podían llegar a saber _algo,_ pero definitivamente no _todo._

Entre ellos está Remus Lupin.

Remus Lupin recibe la última edición del diario más importante del mundo mágico a primera hora de la mañana, en el preciso momento en que se sienta en su mesa dispuesto a desayunar, desde hace más de tres años. Lee con detenimiento cada una de las noticias mientras bebe su té de hierbas y come una, a veces dos, rebanada de pastel. Tiene a un lado de su taza una pluma y un tintero, que utiliza para trazar una línea debajo de los titulares que más llamaron su atención, para redondear algún párrafo específico o para comentar algo que le haya surgido dentro de su cabeza mientras lee. Ese mismo diario, ya completamente garabateado y estudiado en profundidad, pasa a Sirius y a James, que leen los titulares de casualidad y sólo se preocupan por las noticias que les llamaron la atención a Lupin. Si en los últimos días tuvieron una pelea, su pequeña venganza es leer lo que Lupin ha ignorado. Así había sido siempre, durante los últimos tres años.

—Extrañaré leer los vestigios de tu diario, Lunático —dice Sirius de repente, rompiendo el silencio del compartimiento, pero sin dejar de clavar los ojos en el paisaje que dejan atrás a medida que avanzan por la vía.

—Podría enviártelo al día siguiente mediante lechuza —responde Remus interrumpiendo su lectura.

—Si así fuera, sería como vivir un día atrasado del resto de las personas.

—¿No ha sido así desde que naciste? —pregunta James quitándole el libro a Lily. —¿Tan interesante es? —Levanta una ceja mientras lee palabras sueltas. Lily lo observa con interés por unos segundos antes de sacarle el libro a Remus, que luego de su pequeño ofrecimiento a Sirius, había vuelto a ocultarse detrás su ejemplar.

—¡Oye! —dice sonriendo. Eso lo había tomado completamente desprevenido.

—James me sacó el mío —se defiende ella.

Remus mira a James, que lucha por despertar en sí mismo al menos la mitad del interés que Lily demuestra tener al perder su roja cabellera entre las páginas de tan mítico libro. Lee con el ceño fruncido, masticando con fuerza cada palabra, como estuviera comiendo carne demasiado cocida.

—¿Te está gustando, James? —pregunta con fingida inocencia, levantando una ceja y apoyando su espalda en la pared del vagón.

Sirius se interesa de repente por la respuesta, también. Relaja la pierna que tenía pegada al pecho y deja de mirar por la ventana para apoyar su cabeza sobre las manos, los codos en las rodillas.

Ambos miran a James que deja el libro a un lado para dar su veredicto final.

—Este libro marea. ¿Están seguros de que es para leer sobre un tren en movimiento?

Remus extiende la mano y James le pasa el libro de Lily.

—Supongo que no es para todo el mundo —comenta ella intercambiando ejemplares con Remus.

—Léelo esta noche para mí, Lily —dice James antes de que sus mejillas se coloreen un poco.

Ella parece ignorarlo por unos segundos, pero es sólo que está terminando de leer una oración. Levanta la vista y le dice que sí con una mirada.

—Tú podrías leérmelo a mí —pide Sirius.

—Tal vez lo haga cuando lo termine —ofrece Remus cerrando el libro.

—Hecho.

El tren se detiene una vez más. La última inspección. Remus y Lily leen con naturalidad. Sirius se come las uñas mientras mira por la ventana y James escucha divertido los ronquidos de Peter.

Pasan quince minutos y nadie entra en su compartimiento.

—Qué extraño —dice Lily guardando _Las mil y una noches _en su bolso.

—Probablemente recuerdan quiénes ocupan cada lugar —ofrece como explicación Sirius.

—No lo creo. No pueden ser las mismas personas —observa Remus sin perder la tranquilidad, ni la vista del libro.

Cuando un hombre de unos cuarenta años, calvo, altísimo y vestido completamente de negro abre la puerta, Sirius lo mira con desconfianza y pregunta qué era lo que estaban buscando.

—Aquí no hay nada más que estudiantes —explica receloso.

El hombre calvo no dice nada. Simplemente saluda a cada uno con una inclinación de cabeza y va tachando algo en un pergamino que había sacado de su bolsillo.

Se va sin hacer nada más.

Sirius mira a James confundido.

—El mundo se está volviendo loco —afirma colocando las manos en sus bolsillos.

—El mundo ya estaba loco —apunta James dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro de Lily. Ella hace lo mismo sobre su cabeza.

Suspiran y se dejan caer en sus asientos con pesadez. Peter despierta al cabo de un rato. Había dormido mal la noche anterior. James, Remus y Sirius pueden dar fe de ello.

—¿Qué harán durante el verano? —pregunta rascándose los ojos, buscando quitar los restos de sueño que amenazan con hacerlo caer rendido de nuevo.

Se miran sin saber qué responder. En estos tiempos esa es una pregunta difícil.

—Sobrevivir —termina por contestar Sirius.

Todos de acuerdo.

Llegan a King's Cross y bajan juntos. Lily se aparta para despedirse de algunas compañeras y James duda de si acompañarla o no.

—Déjala ser —le aconseja Sirius. Recogen su equipaje y se reúnen a un lado del andén.

Los cuatro compañeros de aventuras se miran a las caras en ese lugar por última vez.

—Supongo que esto es lo que es —dice Peter con una media sonrisa. James le pasa el brazo por sobre los hombros.

—Esto es lo que es —reafirma. Sirius hace lo mismo con él y con Remus, que rodea con su brazo a Peter. Juntan sus frentes en una especie de saludo final y se quedan así por unos cuantos segundos antes de separarse, con sonrisas joviales y jóvenes en sus rostros. La vitalidad corre por sus venas como por un río rápido. Apenas tienen diecisiete años y ya están a punto de enfrentarse a lo que hasta hace minutos era un mundo completamente desconocido.

Se dividen.

James se va con Lily, que ya espera de pie junto a los padres de ambos. Peter se encuentra con su familia, que lo recibe en un rincón de la estación.

Sirius toma su carrito y camina hacia la pared, donde se apoya y se desliza hasta quedar sentado con el culo en el piso. Remus lo sigue y repite la operación hasta quedar a su lado.

—Supongo que quedaremos tú y yo, Lunático —dice con la mirada perdida entre el remolino de alumnos y padres. —¿Quieres que te siga llamando así o prefieres un nombre más adulto?

—Depende. ¿Tú crees que ya somos adultos? —pregunta con interés.

Silencio.

Esperan a que las personas terminen de dispersarse y la estación quede completamente vacía. Siempre habían imaginado cómo se vería aquel lugar sin ninguna persona arruinando la visión y estaban a punto de recibir la respuesta a aquel interrogante.

Los últimos rezagados se reúnen con sus familias, juntan sus baúles y se van luego de dedicarles una mirada extrañada.

—Creo que nos tienen miedo —murmura Sirius apoyando las palmas de sus manos en el piso y mirándolo de reojo.

—Creo que te tienen miedo a ti —responde Remus sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, como si no supieran que detrás de tu imagen pulcra y divina se esconden las peores cosas, Remus. —Ríen. El panorama ya está completamente vacío. Ahora son sólo ellos y la desolación de la estación de un tren que ya no tiene pasajeros. Observan cómo la locomotora se desprende y da una vuelta para cambiar de lugar y ubicarse en el otro extremo del expreso. El vehículo que los había llevado tantas veces a su verdadero hogar está a punto de guardarse una vez más, hasta dentro de unos meses. Continuará haciendo su trabajo y ellos ya no pertenecen a su lista de invitados.

—A veces la carne no refleja del todo la locura interior de alguien —dice poniéndose de pie. Extiende la mano hacia Sirius, que la toma con firmeza y se impulsa hacia adelante para levantarse también. Dejan sus pertenencias contra la pared y se dirigen hacia el frente, hasta quedar de pie frente a las vías, ahora vacías.

Aprovechan para mirar alrededor. Todo es más blanco de lo que recordaban.

—Se ve tan limpio —murmura Sirius mirando el techo.

—¿Aún con los papeles de golosinas que están tirados por allí? —pregunta Remus alzando una ceja y señalando un punto fijo del suelo que estaba abarrotado de papeles.

—Los niños son un asco. Hablando de eso… —dice aproximándose a él. —¿Me acompañarás a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija de mi prima? —Remus lo mira con una ceja levantada, por lo que se apresura en aclarar. —Andrómeda. No quiero morir de aburrimiento. Aún soy muy joven para eso.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no?

—Gracias, Remus. Ya sabes que eso de las fiestas infantiles no se me da muy bien.

—¿Cuántos años cumple? —pregunta sentándose en el borde del andén, dejando los pies colgando sobre la vía. Una onda de felicidad le sube por los pies hasta la cabeza. Siempre quiso sentarse de esa forma. Sirius lo imita. Sería la última cosa prohibida que compartirían antes de salir de allí como egresados de Hogwarts. Una última travesura antes de ingresar a aquel selecto grupo y compartir sus vidas con el resto de los adultos.

El resto _de los adultos._

Miran los rieles con expresión taciturna.

—Cuatro, cinco, seis. Yo que sé —dice Sirius y comienza a mover sus pies de adelante hacia atrás, golpeando la pared del andén suavemente con los talones.

—Siete, ocho, nueve… —bromea Remus. —¿Acaso vives en una burbuja?

—No tanto tiempo como el que me gustaría.

—¿Te invitaron al menos? —pregunta Remus llevando los pies hacia los muslos mientras se cruza de piernas.

—Hace poco me ha llegado una lechuza de Andrómeda. Pensé mucho tiempo en si debía ir o no. Creo que la decisión la tomé esta mañana —responde rascándose detrás de la oreja.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar que sí? —Remus siente verdadera curiosidad. Sirius nunca le había mencionado que Andrómeda se comunicaba con él, mucho menos que lo habían invitado a una reunión de la familia.

La mirada perdida de Sirius, que busca una respuesta convincente a su pregunta, le hace entender, al menos, el por qué de la extensión de su invitación a él. No solo podría servir como respaldo en el caso de que Sirius no quisiera acercarse a ningún otro Black. También le haría ganar miradas de desaprobación que estaba seguro calmaría esa necesidad de distinguirse de las demás personas que llevan su misma sangre en las venas.

—En primer lugar, ya no tengo dónde ir. James se irá de vacaciones con su familia a París durante toda una semana. —Remus recordó la emoción, siempre sobria, de Lily al contárselo. —Peter no ha querido decirme a dónde iba. Y tú… bueno, eres tú. Quién sabe por qué lugares deambularás. No puedo sujetarme a una vida tan nómade, sin rumbo —le dice porque sabe que le molestará. Remus, sin embargo, no se inmuta. —No es porque quiera volver, es que… la niña no tiene culpa de nada. Y me gustaría conocerla. —Pausa. —Tampoco me vendría mal una potentosa comida Black para empezar las vacaciones. Lo mismo va para ti. Mira qué delgado estás —observa levantándole la camiseta ligeramente, revelando la parte baja de su abdomen.

—Ya... te acompañaré de todas formas. Tampoco tengo mucho qué hacer.

Transcurre otro intervalo en el que ninguno de los dos habla. Están demasiado ocupados mirando el vacío que ha dejado el colegio en sus vidas. Suspiran, como lamentándose. Es verdaderamente una especie de duelo.

No quieren irse de allí, pero la llegada de algunos empleados de limpieza los obliga a retirarse.

—Te veré en la entrada de la casa de mi prima. Si no me animo a entrar, iremos juntos a emborracharnos a alguna taberna muggle. ¿Qué te parece, eso?

—Muy maduro de tu parte —bromea Remus rodeándolo con su brazo. Sirius hace lo mismo. Comienzan a caminar, abrazados, usando las manos libres para arrastrar sus carritos. No miran atrás, no pueden.

Abandonan la estación de trenes como si estuvieran dejando atrás la mayor parte de sus vidas. Y realmente es así.

* * *

Cuando llega, Sirius está esperando sentado en la vereda. Lleva un paquete entre las manos. Cuando lo ve se levanta de su asiento y lo recibe con los brazos extendidos.

—Creí que no vendrías —dice abrazándolo.

Son las cinco de la tarde. La fiesta probablemente está terminando. Remus no se extraña. Sirius probablemente lo citó a esa hora a propósito. No lo culpa.

—¿Cuánto hace que no la ves? —pregunta mientras avanzan por el jardín.

—La he visto. Pero no hemos hablado... Tengo la teoría de que es la menos peor de la familia, después de mí, por supuesto. —Saca las manos de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y llama a la puerta.

Remus lo mira tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad. Nadie puede obligarlo a nada, ni siquiera a querer a su familia.

Se escuchan pasos débiles del otro lado y la mirilla de la puerta se abre.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta una voz masculina desde el interior de la casa.

Sirius mira a Remus con desesperación contenida en los ojos. Abre la boca pero no dice nada. Remus toma el mando de la situación.

—Sirius y un amigo —dice mirando a Sirius con la ceja levantada.

Se escuchan sonidos de cerrojos y luego un hombre los deja pasar. Sonríe. Es el cumpleaños de su hija.

—Pasen —invita. —Sirius... —lo mira a los ojos y asiente con la cabeza —me alegro de que hayas decidido venir. —Le palmea la espalda y trata de hacerlo sentir bienvenido. Sirius agradece.

—Él es mi amigo Remus Lupin —lo presenta con algo de temblor en la voz.

—Encantado. Soy Ted Tonks. —Le estrecha la mano con suavidad y los hace pasar.

Remus sonríe cortésmente y le pregunta la edad de su hija. Ted responde orgulloso que hoy cumple cinco años.

Se quedan en el vestíbulo charlando unos momentos hasta que una niña pequeña se les acerca con una bandeja en las manos. Lleva en ella dos vasos llenos hasta el tope de jugo.

—Ten cuidado, hija —advierte Ted.

En los segundos siguientes la mitad del líquido de ambos vasos se derrama sobre la bandeja, formando una pequeña película de jugo en la que nadan ambos vasos.

—Lo siento —dice la niña con las mejillas coloradas. Se pone de pie frente a Remus y Sirius y extiende la bandeja hacia arriba. —Mamá envía esto.

Ambos agradecen y le sonríen. Toman los vasos y beben un poco. Es de calabaza, justo como en Hogwarts.

Sirius le entrega el vaso a Remus y se pone de rodillas hasta quedar a la altura de la niña.

—¿Tú tienes como cinco años, no? —le pregunta. Ella asiente. —Estoy buscando a una niñita de más o menos cinco años, me han dicho que hoy es su cumpleaños. —Levanta la vista y mira alrededor como buscando algo. Luego vuelve a clavar la vista en ella, que sonríe. —¿La has visto? —Entrecierra los ojos para exagerar su despiste, mientras esconde el paquete detrás de su espalda.

—¡Soy yo! —exclama riendo. Sirius hace ademán de no poder creer lo que está diciendo. —¡Soy yo, es mi cumpleaños! ¡Cinco! —Lo abraza. Remus supone que le han dicho ya que un pariente vendría desde muy lejos para visitarla en su día especial.

—En ese caso... supongo que esto es para ti —dice entregándole el paquete. Está envuelto de manera horrible, con un papel marrón algo tosco, pero a ella no parece importarle. Sale corriendo de allí sin fijarse en lo que hay adentro.

—¡Mamá! ¡Ha llegado el tío Sirius!

Como Remus había pensado, el cumpleaños está terminando. Quedan menos de la mitad de los familiares que habían asistido. Ted los acompaña a sentarse en una pequeña mesa que se halla en el centro del jardín trasero.

—Es increíble que hasta hace unos momentos este lugar haya estado atiborrado de niños, corriendo de aquí para allá —comenta sirviéndoles cerveza en los vasos que habían estado llenos de jugo.

Andrómeda se acerca momentos después acompañada de otro matrimonio y su hija, que trae abrazado un perro de peluche.

—Gracias —dice la pequeña sentándose en una silla vacía junto a Sirius.

Se quedan hablando de temas circunstanciales mientras Ted vuelve a la casa en busca de más cerveza. Hablan de Hogwarts, de cómo fue su último año y, luego de su llegada, de cómo es el sistema de educación en otros países. Pasan un par de horas conversando mientras la pequeña viene y va, con su regalo a cuestas. No parece querer soltarlo. Ted tiene tantas cosas para decir que Remus escucha embelesado. Sirius asiente de vez en cuando y cuando Nymphadora aparece, se distrae jugando con ella.

En la hora siguiente Remus aprende por qué Andrómeda es diferente al resto de los Black. Se ha casado con un muggle y está orgullosa de ello.

—Mi familia ha quemado mi retrato del papel tapiz que contiene nuestro árbol genealógico. —Se vuelve hacia su primo. —A ti también te han quitado, Sirius —dice con una media sonrisa.

Ted permanece callado mientras hablando de la familia Black, lo que a Remus le parece un acto de respeto extraordinario. Se ofrece a ayudar a Andrómeda y a su amiga a llevar los vasos y las botellas a la cocina. Ellas le dicen que no se moleste. Él insiste. Las termina acompañando llevando las botellas. Sirius se queda solo con los otros hombres. Remus habla con las mujeres en la cocina mientras beben un té.

—Esperamos verte otra vez —le dice Andrómeda cuando los despide. —A ti también, Remus.

Asienten, pero Remus sabe en su interior que Sirius no querrá volver.

Cruzan la calle y se sientan en un solitario banco de plaza que parece propiedad del vecino de en frente.

Remus se cruza de brazos y piernas y suspira. Quiere preguntárselo pero teme tener razón respecto a la respuesta. Duda por un momento hasta que decide hablar, pero Sirius lo interrumpe.

—No volveré —dice sacando un cigarrillo muggle del bolsillo. Lo enciende con la varita.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Remus extrañado. Nunca lo había visto fumar.

Sirius no entiende a qué se refiere.

—¿No has visto cómo me miraban? —inquiere luego de toser un poco.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Las tres o cuatro personas que había? Creo que estás exagerando, Sirius...

—¿Exagerando? —pregunta él echando una bocanada de humo, ya se estaba acostumbrando. —Remus, es evidente que no has estado en el mismo lugar que yo... —dice echando al suelo un poco de ceniza.

—Claro que he estado en el mismo lugar. —Se pone a la defensiva. —Tú eres el que se está imaginando cosas. —Pero no pierde la compostura.

—¿Imaginando cosas? —Tira el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisa.

—Sí, imaginando cosas —confirma Remus, con el tono de voz un poco más elevado. —¿Vas a seguir repitiendo todo lo que digo o tendremos una conversación? —Sirius asiente. —Bien. Te estás persiguiendo como un maldito perro. Estas personas sólo querían acercarse a ti, preguntarte cosas del colegio, presentarte a su hija —enumera provocando que agache la cabeza. —No creo que hayan tenido ningún tipo de intención.

Sirius se toca los dedos nervioso. Suspira y asiente.

—Supongo que busco una excusa para no hacerlo —confiesa.

—Nos han invitado a almorzar la semana que viene —le dice mirándolo a los ojos. Sirius lo esquiva y se concentra en una mancha del asfalto. —Nymphadora estará triste si no te ve —quiere convencerlo. Lo toma por la barbilla y lo obliga a mirarlo. —¿Qué dices?

—Lo pensaré —dice encogiéndose de hombros. —O quizás no lo haga.

—Como quieras, Canuto.

Se acompañan mutuamente a una pequeña posada en donde Sirius alquiló dos cuartos el día en que salieron del colegio. Se despiden en el pasillo y se internan en sus habitaciones. Remus recoge su ejemplar de _Las mil y una noches_ y se pone el pijama antes de salir. Toca la puerta de Sirius, que abre en seguida.

—Creo que es un buen momento para leerte.


End file.
